


The Phantom Hitchhiker

by Kato_Jiku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghosts, M/M, except Glenn isn't dead ohoho, no beta we die like Glenn, vanishing hitchhiker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_Jiku/pseuds/Kato_Jiku
Summary: They say that when you come face to face with a ghost, you'll feel chills run up and down your spine. Well, Sylvain certainly felt a chill. But only when the moment had passed, and it was already too late.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Blame the Astonishing Legends Podcast for this one. I love the episodes they covered about Resurrection Mary, and wanted to tell my own twist to the tale with Sylvix haha

The beat of the club music reverberates through Sylvain’s body, rattling him to his bones, as he steps inside and is immediately swept in by the crowd. He goes along with the motions, dancing to the beat along the way, until eventually finding himself in front of the bar where a lone figure is sitting at the end, shrouded in darkness. The person likely wants to be left alone, but something compels Sylvain to approach, and so he does.

He is a young man dressed in a dark, sleeveless turtleneck and matching dark jeans. Long, dark hair is pulled into a messy bun that’s threatening to come undone. No jacket. It strikes Sylvain as strange due to the chilly weather outside. Has the man left it somewhere? Sylvain shakes the thought and takes a seat beside the dark-clad stranger.

“Hey there.” Sylvain puts on his most charming smile as the stranger turns to him, and he’s almost taken aback by how pale he is. Pasty. Like chalk. The stranger blinks. “So, do you come here often?”

The stranger snorts but nods his head, lips pulled into an enigmatic smirk. Sylvain is immediately enamored as he drinks in the sight of the stranger.

“I’m Sylvain,” he blurts before his addled brain can catch up with his mouth. Smooth. “You are?”

“Felix,” is the stranger’s answer. Sylvain has only heard him say the name once, and he already likes the ring to it. Not to mention Felix’s voice.

“You probably wanted to spend your night alone, but would you care to share a couple drinks with me?” Sylvain idly drums his fingers on the bar, praying to himself he doesn’t look too hopeful.

Felix nods in answer, and Sylvain is over the moon with elation. So much, in fact, that he has to rein in his goofy grin as he orders drinks for the both of them. Sylvain ends up doing much of the talking with Felix making a few interjections here and there. He winds up talking about his recent move to town where he hoped the change in scenery would help him work on his next novel, and how he hadn’t really met any of his neighbors when he probably should get to introducing himself soon to the others living at his apartment complex. He asks a few things of Felix, of course, but the other gives short, nondescript answers and turns the questions onto Sylvain, making the redhead speak more. They talk for what seems like hours until Felix announces he has to leave. Neither of them end up touching their drinks.

“Do you have a car?” Sylvain asks. “I can drive you if you need me to.”

“My house isn’t that far,” Felix says. “I can walk.”

A gust of wind hits them as they exit the building, and Sylvain takes off his coat to wrap around Felix. “It’s cold. Let me take you home.”

To his relief, Felix nods, and Sylvain leads him to his car where they’re given time to warm up as Felix relays his address for Sylvain to enter into the GPS. In no time, Sylvain has the car driving down a dark lane lit only sparsely by street lamps and fenced on either side by thick forest.

They’re just about halfway to their destination when Felix says, “Pull over here. In front of those gates there.”

Confused, Sylvain obliges, and turns off the road in front of the gates. When he turns to see Felix, he isn’t in the car seat next to him, but outside, staring intently at the closed gates. There was no sound of his car door opening and closing. Sylvain would’ve heard it. What the hell is going on? With one last look over his shoulder at Sylvain, Felix breaks into a run and disappears as he passes right through the solid bars. It is then that Sylvain realizes that he’s parked in front of the town cemetery, and what he had just spent the night talking with was a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think uwu. I have a plan for this to be a multichapter, but just let me know if I should continue with this concept hhhhh. Because I certainly want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh idk what it is about me writing this fic at night, but I do that, and I can't sleep for the rest of the night hahaha...

Sylvain hadn’t slept. Honestly, who could blame him? He’d just seen a ghost that previous night, and he has nothing to prove for it. …Except for his missing coat. But still. It doesn’t negate the fact that no one will believe him. What was he supposed to say? ‘I spent the night at a club talking with someone who ended up being a ghost’? They’d think he was hallucinating. Or drunk. Or a twisted combination of both.

 _Why am I even doing this? This is insane,_ Sylvain thinks as he walks through the cemetery in the crisp autumn sunlight. “There’s no way, right?”

As if to prove him wrong in the most condescending way possible, he finds a familiar maroon coat folded neatly on top of a headstone he almost overlooks.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ He wants to scream, but he lifts his coat from the gravestone and crouches down to examine the engraving. Felix Hugo Fraldarius died five years ago yesterday, at the young age of twenty-one. Sylvain is internally screaming now. He’s _quite_ certain the universe is playing a prank on him now. What does it think he is? A joke?

As he spins around to march right back out of the cemetery, he hears a voice speak—clear as the deep blue sky—into his ear, “You aren’t a joke, Sylvain. Thanks for the jacket.”

He instantly whirls around, hand over his ear, but no one is there. He is all alone in broad daylight in the middle of a cemetery. Sylvain can’t help it. He runs.

* * *

He tries to make himself forget, but at this point, it’s futile; he’s been staring at the text cursor blink in the same spot for _days_ , and it feels like it’s mocking him. He needs to see Felix again, but something tells Sylvain he won’t meet Felix the same way twice in a row. He groans at his desk, pressing his cheek firmly into the keyboard, creating a stream of the same letter on the screen before he lifts his head again. He can’t keep going like this. Reaching for his phone, Sylvain is suddenly reminded of the address Felix gave him all those nights ago. He tries turning it on, but the screen remains black. _Typical._ As he charges it, he prepares a quick meal for himself in the form of instant ramen.

Once he’s fed and his phone has enough charge in it to operate, Sylvain pulls up the address in his search history, and he’s driving to the destination before he knows it.

The building looks a lot less creepy than he expects. In fact, it looks like a perfectly normal house with a well-kept lawn, and decent-looking car in the driveway. That doesn’t make Sylvain any less nervous, however. If the place had been abandoned, he would’ve just driven away and never looked back. Now he has to walk up the driveway and bother possibly unrelated people about this.

Sylvain walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell before he can change his mind. After a few tense moments of Sylvain contemplating his life choices, the door swings open, and he nearly does a double-take. The person standing before him is the spitting image of Felix, except he looks older with shoulder-length hair, and eyes the color of ice. Felix, if Sylvain remembered correctly, had eyes of a warmer amber.

“Can I help you?” Not-Felix asks. He crosses his arms in an unamused manner, narrowing his eyes when Sylvain doesn’t answer right away.

“Oh, um. Sorry, but I’m going to ask you a really weird question,” Sylvain begins.

Not-Felix raises his eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Do you… Did you happen to have a relative named Felix?”

Not-Felix’s gaze grows impossibly colder. “How do you know about him? Better yet, who are you? How did you find this house?”

Sylvain blanches. He knew coming here was a mistake. “I—”

“Babe? What’s going on?” Another man is at the door now, and he snakes his arm around Not-Felix’s shoulder. He’s taller than Sylvain by a small margin and is wearing cute, heart-shaped hair clips in his bubblegum-pink hair.

Not-Felix silently leans into the other man as he explains. “This stranger just asked me about Felix.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be an inconvenience,” Sylvain says quickly. “I’m Sylvain, and… well, you aren’t going to believe this, but I met Felix at the club a few nights ago.”

Pink-Hair’s eyes widen, but Not-Felix doesn’t miss a beat. “Felix is dead.”

Sylvain starts to fidget with his hands, looking down at them. “I… I know. I guess… I met his ghost that night.”

With a heavy sigh, Not-Felix shuffles back from the door, pulling Pink-Hair with him. “Get inside. You’re going to get cold standing in the doorway like that.”

“Thank you, um…”

“Glenn. Felix was my kid brother.” Glenn shuts the door behind Sylvain and pokes a pointer finger gently in Pink-Hair’s cheek. “This is Holst. We live here together.” He then motions Sylvain to one of the couches in the living room. “Sit. This is going to be a much harder pill for you to swallow if you’re standing. I’m guessing you have some questions to ask about Felix?”

Sylvain obeys and sits down on one end of the couch while Glenn and Holst sit in the one across the coffee table from him. “So, how did he…?”

“Car accident,” Glenn says, matter-of-factly. “It was on a cold night, around this time of year, and he was walking home from the club. He had a date that night, but I guess they had some kind of argument, and Felix called to tell us to expect to see him home soon. We waited… and waited… and when he didn’t come home for two hours, we called together a search party to look for him. We… found him on the side of the road, and it was obvious some asshole hit him and left him there to die.” Glenn’s fist clenches in anger until Holst takes a hold of his hand and unfurls his fingers.

“I’m so sorry,” Sylvain says quietly. His fist is also clenched, and he feels anger for Felix, a young man who had his life so violently taken away from him. “It must’ve been awful for you to find him like that.”

Glenn sighs. “It’s all in the past now, I guess. So… how did you meet Felix?”

Sylvain then relays to the two his story of meeting Felix in the club and the day after when he found his coat on top of Felix’s headstone.

“Well, that’s chivalrous of you, lending him your coat like that.” Glenn smirks. “I approve.”

“Um, thanks.” Sylvain laughs awkwardly, unsure of what else to do or say until a thought strikes him. “Has anyone else encountered Felix’s ghost the way I have?”

“Not exactly,” Holst says. “If they did, they never tried to offer him a ride home. Else, we would’ve been bothered more since they’d have our address.”

Glenn puts a finger on his chin in thought. “We have heard about people who were driving out on the road at night, though. Sometimes they’d see a ghostly apparition dressed in dark clothes walking along the side of the road…”

“Or other times they’d experience seeing the ghost run out in front of their car,” Holst finishes. “They’d hear the impact of the body hitting their car, but when they get out of it to check, there’s nothing there.”

Sylvain shudders at the thought. It’s definitely something he’s thankful he hasn’t experienced. “Well, thanks for letting me inside to talk to you. I appreciate it.”

Holst smiles. “You’re welcome. And hey, you’re welcome to drop by if you happen by Felix again or if you just want to talk. You said you’re new in town, right? We’re here if you ever need any help.”

* * *

A day later, Sylvain is out in the cemetery again, this time with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He sets it down in front of Felix’s headstone once he finds it and smiles down at the grave. “It might not be much, but I brought flowers for you, and if it’s alright with you, I’d like to see you at the club again. Meet me there?” Sylvain waits a few moments, but nothing happens. _Well, it was worth a shot._ He turns and immediately stops at the feeling of his hair being brushed followed by the feeling of something being tucked behind his ear. He doesn’t need to look at the object to know it’s one of the flowers he’d set on Felix’s grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!! I live for feedback, so if there's anything you like or don't like about this so far, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @katojiku628! Feel free to scream at me about things lol


End file.
